Our Rollercoaster Love
by aphroditeTVD
Summary: AU/AH. Damon and Elena have been friends since birth. In high school everything changes,popularity and different opinions tear them apart. What happens when Damon accidentally lands on a chatting website and a girl catches his attention? He would do anything to find out who his mystery girl is, but is she really a stranger?Delena
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story A/H and my first story overall so please be gentle with me.I will happily accept constructive criticism but if you don't like it point out to me the reasons why and I'll try fixing that said enjoy your reading.**

"That's so not fair" he heard his daughter shout from the back yard. Grayson shook his head and smiled as he heard Damon yell something in reply.

"Oh my god , why can't they just be for five minutes ?They've known each other since birth and they still fight every second for the past 5 years" Giuseppe came in the kitchen, from the yard ,all read and sweaty.

"I'm used to it.. Some day they'll stop ,I hope.. if not god save us".The two men never finished their conversation as their kids busted into the kitchen running and yelling.

"Daddy, daddy tell him that it's not fair to peek in hide 'n seek" the little girl said when she hugged her fathers leg.

"I wasn't peeking I 'm just better than you and you can't accept it Elena " the six-year old boy stuck out his tong to her mockingly

"Guys stop fighting or we're gonna have to separate you and you wont be out to play with each other for a week"said a woman while entering the kitchen. With that the kids stopped yelling in an instant.

"Okay mommy ,we'll be quieter ,sorry " both Elena and Damon looked down defeated.

"It's fine honey "said Miranda hugging her daughter and she the turned to the little boy who was looking at her and messed his hair a little" Now why don't you two go out and a play a little more until dinner is ready?"

"Okay " they said happy at the same time and run out of the kitchen door.

The three parents watched them for a little while smiling happily. Then the men went to the living room and started talking while watching a football match.

Miranda shook her head as she went to the counter and started chopping carrots for the salad. _That's our everyday lives _she thought_ too bad Mary isn't here anymore to see it_ and continued with her work, thinking about her friend who had passed away 4 years ago after the birth of Damon's brother Stefan. She thought about her childhood friend most of the time. How could she not? Damon was her spiting image .She used to have long raven hair and icy blue eyes just like the ocean. And the little boy had both. Her train of thoughts went to Stefan the boy was now upstairs sleeping tired of all the games. She admitted to her self that originally she had thought Elena would play mostly with Stefan since he was her age and they had the same interests.

But her daughter had proved her wrong by hanging out with the older brother. She wasn't rude with Stefan, just the opposite, she talked to him every day, but she was best friends with Damon. The spent every second together since their rooms windows faced each other they would spend all night talking, about what she didn't know, what she knew was that when her baby was with the older Salvatore brother she saw that fire and happiness in her eyes and that's all that mattered to her. A high pitched laugh out a stop in her thoughts as she

tossed the vegetables in a big bowl and mixed them.

The kids now were in the garden running around ,shouting and laughing hysterically.

"Ah you're it Damon" she smirked "told ya I was faster than you" and she did a face as she cheered.

"No you're not" Damon pouted and sat on the little bench.

"Yes I am " she said "and I just proved it"

"But I'm a boy and I'm better" the boy said as if that statement closed the conversation.

"No am a girl and girls are better everyone says so" she hit her foot on the ground stubbornly.

"That's not true I'm stronger and a better climber than you"He stood up.

"Then prove it, race you to the tree, the one who climbs first to the tree house is the winner" she challenged him.

"You're on " He went to stand beside her.

"Ready, set , go! "

They started running like crazy to the other side of the Gilberts' backyard where the large oak tree was. Elena was clearly faster than him and took head start but he pushed his little legs and caught up with her determined to prove to her that he was wright. She reached the tree first and started climbing with one second delay her reached her and climbed up. He soon passed her .She may be faster but he was older and stronger than her. He reached the tree house and sat down looking at her. After a few second she sat next to him inhaling slowly, trying to calm her racing heart bit.

"Okay you win" she said breathlessly while finding a more comfortable position.

"I know "he smirked "But I have to admit, you're pretty fast for a girl"

"You're okay two ,I guess, for a boy"she smiled

"So.. you're not mad at me for winning" he said looking at her with a curious look

"Oh I'm mad but we're friends" she made another funny face

"Best friends " Damon said reassuring her.

They sat there talking and after a few minutes they heard Miranda calling them to wash their hands and eat dinner.

**So that's the first chapter second will be coming really soon maybe withing today sicne we'll be moving to the real story line. Bye for now and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone her is the Second chapter for the day as I promised thank you to all of you who viewed my story and came back again to see if the net chapter was up yet this is for you. Thanks to the people who reviewed means a lot. Special thanks to my awesome Beta to be_ malin-delena_ she's just perfect and helped me a lot, check out her stories two they're better than mine but I have hopes to reach her some day .We 've been working our buts off for this story so please review and I so hope you'll like it 'cause I was really anxious to finish it today.**

**Again I will gladly accept constructive criticism but only if you point out exactly whats wrong for me to fix**

**Enjoy your reading!**

Twelve years later.

It was still dark when she woke up in her room. She looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. 2am. She fell back on to her back. For a minute she didn't know what woke her up. She closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep when she heard glass breaking from outside the window. She leaped out of her bed and looked from behind the closed curtains straight ahead into Damon's room. She thought she could see a figure moving in the dark. Suddenly, the light went on and Elena took a step back cautiously. She saw a girl moving around the room trying to clean up the mess. Then she just sat on the bed and waited .

It took Elena a while to recognize her. It was Andie, Damon's latest, so called girlfriend. The truth was , that she was just his toy until he found the next one. Everyone knew that. Deep down Andie knew that, too, but she was in denial. Elena shook her head in confusion. It was a mystery to her why girls still liked him. How could they not see that he was just an ass who was never going to change? He had cheated on every single one of them and they still wanted him after he had broken their hearts.

She left the window and laid back to hear bed, thinking about the time they had spent together. They used to be inseparable. He used to tell her that she was his only friend but clearly that wasn't the truth. Since their first day in High School, he hadn't looked at her twice. And why would he, she would tell herself. He was now the hottest boy in school. Every girl wanted to go out with him and every guy wanted to be his friend. He didn't have time for the little average Elena Gilbert. Granted she was a cheerleader, but she wasn't the stereotype blonde, blue eyed, always smiling. That was Caroline, her best friend. Elena was just the girl who was everyone's friend, nothing more, nothing less. Although a lot of years had passed since they were friends, the way he had pushed her aside for no reason ,still made her angry. And the way he treated girls made her even angrier.

She had almost fallen asleep ,when she heard someone yell from his room. She tried to ignore it and sleep but she couldn't.

"I knew it, everyone told me you were a jerk, but I didn't listen", Elena heard Andies scream and put her head under her pillow, trying to block the voices that were shouting louder now.

"I should have known, that you were going to come back with a whore, and forget all about me", it was about time Elena thought. Andie was so naïve. This had been going on behind her back for a month now. She then heard another girls voice yelling back at her. How long is this thing going to go on for?, she thought.

After what seemed like an eternity to Elena but was actually about five minutes, she got up and moved toward the window where the girls where screaming. She pulled back the curtains and looked into the window. She saw a speechless Damon watching the two girls' screaming competition.

"Hey", she said but no one heard her as her voice was covered by the shouting.

"Hey, Hey", she yelled. When she caught their attention she lowered her voice and put up her serial killer look. "It's three o' clock in the morning, and I'm sure this", she said pointing between the girls, "can wait until tomorrow morning since my sleep and the whole neighborhood's for that matter is equally important, so, please...", she said with a calm voice, "Shut up and let us sleep", she yelled as she emphasized in every word like they wouldn't understand if she spoke quickly. When the girls and Damon closed their open mouths, she thanked them and closed the curtains again.

When she woke up, it was approximately ten thirty, she had overslept, it wasSaturday and she was supposed to meet Caroline and Bonnie in fifteen minutes. She hurried in the bathroom and took a shower while she was trying to think about what she was going to wear. She decided on a simple tank top and jeans. She put on the finishing touches of her make up, grabbed her phone and headed downstairs.

She went into the kitchen and saw her aunt Jenna who had been living with them for the past two years with a coffee mug in her hand, standing and talking to her brother Jeremy who was sitting at the table eating pancakes .

"Morning Jenna, Jer, I'm going to hang out with Caroline and Bonnie today, tell mom not to wait me for lunch", they nodded as she took her car keys from the table and headed out to the front door.

"Bye", she heard them say at the same time and waved her hand behind her shoulder.

The car ride to the town square was short and quiet.

She looked outside the passengers window as she parked to see Caroline arriving to the Grill on foot and standing by her car waiting for her to come out. She slowly tuned off the engine and stepped out of the car. As soon as she had closed the door and locked, her friend had grabbed her arm and she was dragging her to a table outside the cafe-bar, while babbling something about the prom which was in a month. She was looking around waiting for Bonnie to come to her rescue, while nodding every time Caroline stopped to take a breath without even hearing what she was nodding to.

"Elena, are you being serious?", Caroline snapped her out of her thoughts with her excited voice

"What? Oh yeah of course!", Elena said, not wanting to admit that she wasn't actually listening to her, she assumed that it was just something about the topic for the prom or the new shoes she had bought.

"That's just awesome, we can...", she was interrupted when Bonnie arrived .

"Hey Car, hey 'Lena, sorry I'm late, I didn't sleep well last night" she said while sitting next to Elena.

"Yeah tell me about that", Elena mumbled. "It was three thirty when I finally was able to sleep."

"Why, what happened?" they both asked.

"Well, my lovely neighbor happened", Elena narrowed her eyes with the thought of last night

"What did he have another blond looser over last night?"

Elena raised her eyebrow but didn't comment on that. She didn't want to remind her that she used to be one of these blonde losers.

"No, more like two losers, but only one of them was blonde", she signaled to our friend Matt to come and take our orders, he nodded he was coming in a bit.

"What? He had two at the same time?", Bonnie chocked on her coffee

"No", Elena said disgusted. "He just had someone coming over and Andie was there waiting for him. When she saw them, she started yelling at him and then she called the other girl a whore, and the whole thing started a cat fight. It was pretty lame, he was standing there and didn't know what to do, you should have seen his face."

They all laughed as Matt came and we gave him our orders.

"Bonnie will you help me with the prom, too, please?" Caroline asked after a little time.

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other and rolled their eyes, they weren't making the mistake of helping her with her crazy events a second time. They loved her but Caroline could be a complete control freak with those things.

"No I am not helping you, and don't you make me that face", Bonnie said as Caroline did her puppy eyes.

"Why? Elena already agreed to help?", Caroline looked at her for support.

"She did what?", Bonnie asked looking surprised.

"I never agreed to help you", Elena turned to Caroline looking at her angrily.

"Yeah you did when we got here I asked you and you said 'Yeah sure'", she looked at her furious. "Well I don't care. You're both helping and I don't want to hear anything else about it."

Bonnie and her looked at each other again helplessly, they knew that there was no way out for them now.

Later that evening...

Elena was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her legs. She was on the schools website searching open dates for prom night. She couldn't find the calendar and was ready to quit, call Caroline and tell her that she wasn't helping. She would even be ok with Caroline whining for the rest of the year, when Elena found out that you had to create an account in order for the website to show school information. She sighed in annoyance.

What idiot came up with that idea?, she thought to herself as she pressed the 'Sign in' button on the top of the page.

**So that was the second chapter again review and tell me your opinion. Here starts the action .**

**Follow me on twitter for update**s /TVDinspiration#

**Till next time:)**

**Delena 4ever and always: **Thank you your wish is my command

**Cherriesandapples:** Thank you

**1 DELENA fan:** Thank you and as you see I did


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my awesome readers I'd like to take the time to thank you for you support it mean a lot trust me.A always please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and if I did something wrong. Also a big part of this chapter is Damon's Pov and I was really nervous about that so tell me how I did.**

**Enjoy your reading!**

Damon sighed. How was it possible that he of all people would have nothing to do on a Saturday night. It was absurd just to think about it. Damon Salvatore, practically the king of Mystic Falls High, was alone in his room on a fucking Saturday night. He considered calling Andie but decided against it. Calling her meant he would have to apologize and honestly he didn't think he had anything to be sorry for. She knew that he was player when she decided to have sex with him, that is was going to come down to this. So he didn't have anything to apologize for ergo it was not his fault.

He opened up his laptop and was about to turn on some music of his playlist when he remembered something Alaric had said in History.

Alaric Saltzman was his all time favorite teacher. And how couldn't he be? He was just four years older than Damon and besides all the things the two of them had in common, he was actually a good teacher. Not one you call good 'cause he raises your grades without the slightest effort from your part. He was the kind of teacher that helped you to understand the lecture in class and you didn't even have to study at home to remember it. He made the class interesting. It was impressive since he was teaching History...

Damon remembered him mentioning the new school website and how each of them had to make an account in order to email him the weeks project.

He clicked at the web page and five minutes later he had created his account. He started writing the prologue for his report when a list on the left with recommended people to add caught his attention. Normally he wouldn't give it a second glance, first of all because he was in the site only to write his essay and secondly because he was him... He didn't do the whole online chatting thing. Hell, he only had a facebook account to show himself to the girls and stay popular. So when something caught his eye he looked again, there were about four or five names on that list but only one of them caught his eye. _warrior_princess. What kind of username was that?_ he thought to himself. He couldn't resist so he clicked on the name and waited for the page to load.

He saw she was online and just left his cursor hanging in the air wondering why he was on her page in the first place. All he knew was the fact that the name reminded him of something but he couldn't quite correlate it with anything. He felt like he knew her for some reason. The profile didn't have a picture but that didn't stop him.

He was nervous when he clicked 'Start conversation'. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was actually nervous about talking to a girl.

He quickly typed the sentence that was on his mind, did a spelling check and then sat there in silence wondering for the second time in minutes what he was doing. _I'm just about to start a conversation with someone online, people do it all the time_, he thought to him self reassuringly. For a moment he asked himself if he was doing the right thing by contacting this girl. He shook away that thought and pressed 'Send'.

At the same time, on the house right next to his, Elena was about to lay down when she heard a noise like a little bell coming from her computer. She sat down and clicked on the bright blue question mark on the top of the page. When she saw the message she was out of breath. She shouldn't have picked that username, she knew it, he was gonna recognize her and then make fun of her in front of everyone. _Calm down, it's okay, you can't be sure he knows it's you, he could be just curious and not remember anything,_ she thought to herself as she typed her answer ignoring the feeling in her stomach when she thought that Damon might not even remember her.

"What kind of name is warrior_princess?", he asked the question he was thinking about since he saw her username. He was pacing on the hardwood floor wondering if she was even going to reply when he heard a quiet jingle. He read her response feeling like he was forgetting something extremely important.

"_Well it reminds me of someone and the good times I had with him, not that it's any of your business."_

"Ok, calm down, I was just asking out of curiosity", he waited a few minutes before he sent the message, he didn't want her to think he cared.

"_Sorry" _,she replied after just a few seconds. He smirked with her immediate response.

"You said it reminds you of someone, who is that, your boyfriend?", he asked her curiously. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to", he added feeling nervous after a few minutes.

"_No, not my boyfriend, a good friend. I used to hang out with him",_ with that he let out a relieved breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Oh, why do you say you used to hang out with him? Did you guys fight or something?", he typed and sent before he could stop himself._ Damn why am I showing interest in her when I don't even know if she's hot or not?,_ he asked himself loudly for what could be the fifth time in just half an hour. Usually he did everything without a second thought and he didn't regret anything.

The sound from the computer put a stop in his train of thoughts.

"_Something like that. Why do you even ask anyway? Shouldn't you be hitting on some girl right now?"_ She asked.

He stood there not knowing how to respond to that. She had just asked the one thing he had been asking himself and couldn't answer.

"I don't know I'm just asking, didn't feel like going out today", and with that he closed his laptop and laid on his bed. He looked a the alarm clock on his bedside table. It was only 11pm and he was already tired. What was going on with him?"

Elena closed he laptop and laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She thought about the conversation she just had with Damon and turned her head to her right to see him fall onto his bed and hold his head, like he had a headache. She thought about all the good times they have had together. He had used to tell her he'd never leave her, that she was his only friend and he was always going to be there for her and never forget her. Well, clearly that wasn't the case. It would have been better for her if he had remembered and made fun of her. But he simply had deleted her from his life. She turned around and buried her face in her pillow sobbing. After a while she fell asleep with the tears still wet and burning in her face.

**So thats it. What did everyone think? I know the part with Elena in the end was just a little bit sad but I just wanted to hurt her just a little 'cause she's caused enough pain to Damon. Again thanks to everyone for the alerts ,the favorites, the followings, the views and especially the reviews it really mean a lot. Special thanks to …. _malin-delena _for her support ,editing, advises and for keeping me company while I was writing.**

**P.S. The next chapter may be delayed since I'm going away for two days but if thats the case I promise I'll reward you with an extra long one .**

**Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here it is ,what all of you have been waiting for …. Chapter 4. Thank you to all of you who alerted, reviewed and favorited me and the story it really means a lot. Sorry I had to make you wait for it but I was away for the weekend and I really needed the vacation. And I was going to post it tomorrow but it's Thursday and we don't have TVD.So as I promise I wrote my longest chapter yet. Special thanks to my awesome, amazing, spectacular,great (etc) Beta malin-delena. I know I mention her everytime but I'll keep doing it 'cause she really helps me and I love her for it, so there aren't enough thank yous in the world ( okay yeah you got the point, that was really Damon btw I just loved that scene in the last episode)... To what I was saying ...oh yeah she's just awesome and so are her stories so check them out. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the characters. IF I did Damon would be banned from wearing a shirt.**

**OK end of really long authors note.**

**Enjoy your reading!**

The rest of the weekend passed by without any other unexpected surprises.

On Monday morning, all of Elena's self control flew out the opened window. To say she was freaking out would be an understatement. She couldn't concentrate on getting ready for school, so when she finally arrived at school, the schoolyard was empty. The classes had already began fifteen minutes ago. Just what I needed today, to bring more attention to myself, she thought annoyed.

She quickly ran to her first class of the day. As she opened the door, she mumbled a 'Sorry, I'm late' to her teacher and looked around the classroom and headed for the only empty seat in the middle of the room. She sat down, placed her books on the desk and was about to turn to face her teacher, who was now continuing the lecture, when she got a glimpse of raven black hair. She slowly turned to her left and saw his icy blue eyes staring at her. She turned back to stare at the board and fought the urge to ran out of the room and never come back. This is just great, she thought, the universe must totally hate me. During the rest of the class she was trying not to look at him. But with the corner of her eye, she saw him staring at her the whole time, like he was contemplating something. When the bell finally rang after what seemed like an eternity to Elena, she stood up from her seat, like nothing was wrong and walked out of the room. She heard somebody calling her name from behind her, when she headed to her locker. She froze and slowly turned around, panicking to find Damon two feet away from her, again, staring at her .

"Finally... I was starting to believe you had gone deaf", Damon said, moving towards her, smirking.

"What?", Elena didn't move as he was now closer to her. This can't be happening, please don't let him figure out it was me, she thought anxiously watching him.

"Calm down, I just need to ask you for a favor", Elena's mouth popped open at his words, and she quickly closed it again. What could he possibly want from her?

"What makes you think I'll help you", she said bitterly as she turned around and started moving to her locker.

He obviously didn't expect that kind of response, because he stood there for a second processing what had just happened. He wasn't used to girls telling him things like that.

Elena knew that would hold him off for a few seconds, enough for her to get as far away as possible. He quickly got over it though, ran behind her and grabbed her hand. When he touched her, her stomach filled with butterflies an not the beautiful kind, at least that was what she told herself.

"Why not?", he asked pouting.

"Because... Now leave me alone", she hissed as she tried to free her hand from his, but failed. She looked up into his blue ocean eyes angrily.

"You know I'm stronger than you", he humored her as he threw her his signature smirk.

"What? Are we six again?", she asked him sarcastically and looked him straight in his eyes.

He loosened his grip and stared back straight into her eyes, like he was trying to read her soul. She lost herself for a moment in his ocean blue orbs, thinking about how innocent he looked. She shook herself back to reality and he did the same.

"No, but you would have helped me back then without thinking about it... Will you help me now, please?", there was vulnerability in his voice as he slowly spoke.

"Why do you need my help?", she emphasized the "my" as she looked at him curiously, trying to avoid his eyes.

"You're the only friend I've ever had", he whispered, begging her with his eyes. Her wall started to come down and she knew she was about to offer her help when the bell rang and shook her out of her thoughts. They both walked to their next shared class together silently. Elena tried to ignore everyone staring at her and whispering. When they reached the door, he turned to look at her.

"Just think about it through History. Please?", she nodded at him and walked into the room as a smile formed on Damon's lips.

Elena did as he had told her and thought about it during class. She was about to agree to help him with something. She didn't know what that something was and she was still about to help him with it. Did he really have that much power over her decisions?

After the class had ended she took a little too much time gathering her stuff and standing up, when she lifted her head she saw Damon standing next to her.

"Stop avoiding me and give me your answer already, don't keep me waiting, please", Damon said anxiously.

"What exactly do you want me to do?", she asked him as they walked out of the class and toward her locker together.

"I want you to help me find a girl I met. I mean I didn't really meet her, but whatever. She goes to this school but that's pretty much all I know about her", he said looking at her like he expected her to say something.

There was a war going on in her mind, the instant his words left his mouth. He wanted her help him find a girl he liked. A girl he liked? Or did he just want to bang that girl?

She had to say something 'cause now he was looking at her curiously.

"So are you going to help me?", he asked her anxiously.

"Damon, I am not going to help you find a girl, you have proved to be perfectly capable of doing it yourself", she told him angrily.

"Why, are you jealous?", he smirked and looked at her with a questioning look.

"And here I thought this was a serious conversation", she closed her locker and started walking away but he caught up with her.

"This is serious, come on please, what do you have to lose?", he asked her.

She sat silent for a moment thinking about what he had said. She really didn't have anything to lose .plus if he got help from someone else he could easily find out it was her. If she was the one helping him she could just mislead him and eventually he would forget about her. She had made her decision when she spoke.

"Okay ,I' am going to help you" Damon cheered but she stopped him" if you answer one question" she continued.

"Ask away" Damon said happily" I'm an open book"

"How serious are you about this girl? Because I'm not helping you if you're just going to break her heart" she told him .

"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't serious about it" he said

"OK then. What else do you know about her that could help us?"

"I really just know that she's going to this school. Oh and her user name." Damon followed her to class as the bell rang.

"Which is?" She asked anxiously this was her final way out. There was still a chance it was just a coincidence.

"_warrior_princess_" He looked at her like he expected her to jump up saying "i know who that is"

"Well that's a unique username. It shouldn't be hard to find her" Elena said with huge fake smile on her face like she was actually happy that it was going to be easy. In fact she knew this was going to be extra difficult for her.

They continued talking about it during Maths and the ways the could find out who the 'mystery' girl was.

Later that evening, Damon was sitting at his room and listening to music thinking about the day that had just past. Everything had gone well .Elena had agreed to help him and he had to admit to himself he was happy about it. He didn't show it but he had missed her the past years of his life. After all like he wasn't lying when he said she was his only friend. It was good having her back. And he couldn't have found better help than her. She was a people person. She knew everyone at school and everyone knew her. She was friends with all the kids , from the geeks that hung out at the library to the cheerleaders and the football players. If anyone could find his 'mystery girl' it was her.

He started thinking about her. He didn't even know her name or interest or how she looked like but he felt he had a connection with her. Absentmindedly he walked over to his desk opened his computer and typed the link to the school website. When he saw her online a smile formed itself on his face.

"Hey sorry we didn't get to talk much last night" He really was. He wanted to talk to her all the time for some reason.

"_It's okay I really wasn't in the mood for talking yesterday anyway" _came her response after a few minutes.

"I really don't know what to say right now. I don't usually do this stuff" Damon sent her before he could stop himself. " And I have no idea why I just told you that" he continued.

"_Me either"_ she admitted a few seconds later.

" So to change the awkward conversation subject... Tell me something about you" _Congratulations Damon, what are you going to comment on the nice weather next? _He asked himself while mentaly slaping his forhead. Since when did he not know how to start a conversation with a girl?

_"What do you want to know"_ the girl asked

"I don't know whatever. You go to MF High right?" He pressed send wishing that she would give him a positive response. If she didn't there was not a chance to find her.

_'Yeah, I think you would have guessed that it's the school website after all_" she answered sarcastically.

"So how old are you? I know stupid question but I'm just making sure you're not a ninth grader or something" He told her.

" _I'm seventeen ,so no I'm not a ninth grader_" She answered

"Oh nice we could be having the same classes, how come I've never noticed you, ?"He asked curiously.

"_Why would you think you would have noticed me. Most of the time you don't seem to pay attention at the simple people"s_he said sarcastically

"Well you don't sound like a freak who sits in the back of the class. And if you were from the ones in the first desks you would have used your real name since this is the school website. And most of the time I'm not that much of an ass, I notice the people next to me" he said a little bit annoyed that she thought so low of him.

"_Sorry ,I must have underestimated you then. From now on I'l pay more attention"_ she finally wrote .

"Now that that's, solved. What's your favorite writer?" He asked again trying to lighten up the tension.

"Okay ,so you probably don't know him but my fav writer is Jack London" she wrote after a few seconds.

"NO way" Damon wrote exited.

"You expected something all mushy and girly right?" she asked

"To be honest yeah, but he is my favorite writer too, Call of the Wild is actually my favorite book,I didn't think you'd be interested in him." he was exited as he clicked 'send' he knew he had a connection with her.

"Wow, seriously?" she typed back "I didn't take you as the reading type" she confesed.

"Yeah ,just don't go spreading that around I have a reputation to uphold." He joked.

"Well ,okay I wont tell anyone"

"Thanks. Now favorite movie. And please don't say Twilight I'll loose all respect for your judgment" he joked again.

"Well again no,it's not .My favorite movie is "A Walk to Remember" she responded "And please don't make fun of it."she added.

"I was not going to it was better than what I expect it although I have never seen it." He was lying he had seen it ,several times, all these years ago with Elena, in her house. It was her favorite movie too, but he wasn't just going to say that to her.

"What's yours .I'm sure it's very deep.." she wrote ironically.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but it's really not deep. It's typical guy action movie. Fast&Furious."he said waiting for her response.

"Can't say I'm surprised but it's not that bad" she finally answered two minutes later.

"I usually don't watch movies though. I occupy my self with other activities" he said smirking to himself .He just could help humoring her .It was what he did .And he didn't think he would be offended or anything.

"I'm sure you do" she played along.

"Feisty. I knew I liked you for some reason" He said. He really liked that.

"Yeah ,well. I really have to go now, so talk to you later?" She asked

"Sure ,I may see you at school. I may even figure out who you are"

"Sure,keep telling that to yourself" she humored him and then logged out.

With that he was determined to find out who she really was. Without thinking about it ,he walked to his window ,opened the curtains and looked straight ahead to Elena's window. She was softly placing her black laptop on her desk and he realized she was about to go to bed. He was wearing a tank top and really short shorts .He couldn't help but to admire her long tanned legs that ,were now walking towards the window. He quickly stared u at her face just as she spoke.

"Stop watching me" she said while now standing almost in from of him. Their houses were so close that is he took one long step from his window he would be in her bedroom.

"Sorry I just needed to tell you that I have more information on her." He said exited, that Elena could be able to recognize her.

"So what are you waiting for tell me" Elena said with a smile, that he noticed didn't actually reached her eyes that looked upsed by something.

"Are you okay?" he asked her worrying that he might have upset her with something he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry and tell me what did you find out." Her smile seemed genuine this time so he didn't think about it again.

"Well I learned that her favorite movie is named "A walk to remember " you know it." She nodded positive so he continued "And her favorite author is the same as mine …."

"John London, I remember she nodded" He felt something worm inside him as a wide smile formed itself in his face,something that had been happening a lot lately coming to think about it. He didn't know why the fact that Elena remembered something about him made him so happy it just did. It wasn't weird to him, 'cause he knew she wasn't a stalker .She was simply his old best friend. He remembered everything about her too. How she bit her lip when she was conflicted, how she used to tip toe when she reached her bed at night , beacause she didn't want to wake the monster under it. It just surprised him, the fact that when he pushed her away, she didn't push away her memories of him.

"You remember that?" he whispered after a long pause.

"Damon, you were my best friend ,of course I remember." she said with a soothing voice. "And I'll do whatever I can to help you. I'll start asking around school tomorrow for her .Okay?" she smiled. He just nodded happily.

"Oh ,and she in our classes so it shouldn't be hard .See you tomorrow. Goodnight" he said and walked away from the window.

_Yeah it'll be a piece of cake !_ Elena thought to herself as she closed her curtains.

**So that was chapter 4. How did everyone like it? Leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. Also if there is anything you don't like or do like or just want something to happen feel free to tell me and I'll consider it.**

**P.S.: For updates and links on the next chapter follow me on Twitter** /TVDinspiration


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hey everyone!So sorry for the long wait I had a really terrible writers block.:( I wanted to thank you for your support ,for embracing me and the story from the beginning by alerting ,viewing and reviewing. I also wanted to apologize for the crappy writing in the previous chapter I was really nervous to finish it .I promise I'll double check from now on. As usual special thanks to_ malin-delena_ my awesome Beta for her support ,encouraging and tolerance of me when I make mistakes. Also Damon's favorite book from the past chapter ( Call of the wild ) wasn't totally random it is his favorite book in the show and or books too ( I'm not sure about the second one though).**

**Again sorry about the really long authors note . **

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot. I don't own TVD or the characters. Sadly. If I did there would be no such thing as sire bond ,Stelena and the most infuriating ,Steroline talking between Delena scenes ( I won't just let that go).**

**Enjoy your reading!**

That night Elena couldn't sleep. And it wasn't from lack of trying. Every time she closed her eyes a certain smile came to her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the events of the night. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The way his face lit up when she told him she remembered his favorite author. That spark in his eyes when he talked about the 'mystery' girl.

She was jealous of that girl, which was absurd. _No, I'm not jealous of her, how could I be? It's not like I'm interested in Damon,_ she told herself stubbornly. Then why can't you stop thinking about him? Said a voice inside her head. She quickly shook that thought. The only reason she was thinking about him,was because, after all these years, they had reconnected. And to be honest with herself she was happy about it. He was her best friend after all. And that was the only way she thought about him. She had no reason to be jealous of that girl. Plus that girl was actually her. She couldn't envy herself, it was ridiculous !

That was the other problem. When her thoughts weren't about Damon, she couldn't bring herself to relax and let things go their way. She was nervous that one of these days he would wake up, realize it was too big of a coincidence, that the way they talked and their interests were the same, and never speak to her again. Elena wasn't from the ones that got easily attached, but there was a whole different set of rules about Damon. Now that they were back on speaking terms, she couldn't lose him. She had missed him a lot. Caroline and Bonnie were okay, she could relay on them and all, but it wasn't the same. With Damon she could just be herself. With that thought she finally fell asleep.

It was early the next morning when Elena woke up. She sat up in her bed and let the sun that was creeping from her curtains warm her up. Although she was more confused than ever, she was in a good mood that day.

She slowly savored the peace that surrounded her. She made her way towards her closet, not really thinking about what her outfit for the day would be. In fact she wasn't really thinking about anything.

As she picked out a turquoise tank top to wear. Her gaze automatically shifted to the window. She absentmindedly scanned the room, through the window. She spotted Damon stumbling around the room with just a pair of pajama pants, hanging low on his hips. She couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. Suddenly she snapped out of it and quickly averted her gaze to the floor, closed her eyes and shook her head. She picked the rest of her clothes and went into her bathroom.

She came out of the shower dressed, with her make up on and with a towel in her hair. She was blow drying them when her gaze fell again to the room across hers. She didn't see anything at first. But when she was about to look away again, her eyes caught a figure coming out of the bathroom. When he moved closer to the window and she could see all of him, her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat.

Damon was coming out of the shower, only wearing towel, hanging dangerously low on his hips, once again revealing his well built chest and abs. He didn't seem to notice that there was someone watching him, as he moved around the room picking random pieces of clothing from the floor and throwing them towards his bed.

Elena was a little too busy, appreciating the view, to notice that they were woman's clothes but she was shaken back to reality when she saw another figure, slowly coming to the center of the room. It took Elena some time to recognize the girl. But when she flipped her long, brown curls away from her face and her profile was visible from Elena's point of view, she immediately knew who the girl was.

Katherine was the school's, well, there really wasn't a better word to describe her, she was the school's slut. She was like a female version of Damon, only bitchier. Elena was friends with every single person in the school. Everyone liked her and Katherine didn't like that she got more attention than her. So she would always be mean to her and Elena wasn't one to turn the other cheek. It was safe to say that they hated each other.

She watched Katherine as she rubbed herself at him, and it required all of her self control not to run, jump out of her window and slap her in the face.

_Helping Damon won't be as easy if he is still bed buddies with the 'she Devil'_. Elena thought turning to face her mirror again ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach when she saw them kissing.

Later in school, the feeling was still there, seeing them arriving together, so she tried to avoid them in the hallways. She pretended not to listen when Damon yelled for her. She didn't know the reason behind that feeling. She kept reminding herself that she didn't have a serious one. That it was just because he was her friend and she didn't want Katherine to use him. But that excuse was getting old and the voices in her head louder. Thinking about all that she didn't notice how her steps had led her to the school library. She thought that being there during lunch wasn't a bad idea. It would serve her purpose.

She greeted the librarian and headed for a table in the corner that wasn't visible from the entrance. She sat next to a girl with strawberry blond hair.

"Hey Bex, I'm surprised to see you here, how did you escape from practice without Caroline killing you?", Elena looked at the blue eyed girl with a big grin.

"I told her I had to study for a History project", Rebekah smiled motioning to the closed book next to her.

"Okay. Now whats the real reason?", Elena asked and as the girl tried to object she continued. "Don't tell me it's the truth 'cause if it was, you wouldn't be sitting here."

"If I tell you, you wont tell right?", the girl seemed desperate so Elena quickly agreed. For the next twenty minutes she sat there listening to how Rebekah was stuck in the friend-zone with Matt. While she was talking, the only thing Elena could think about was her situation with Damon. She comforted her and when the bell rang for class they walked out together

.

"So what's going on with you and Damon?", Elena was surprised to hear the name of the person on her mind that it took her a few seconds to understand the question.

"Nothing's going on. Why would you think that?", she asked anxiously.

"Well, yesterday you were together talking all day long, and today he's trying to talk to you and you come to the library to avoid him. Plus you're getting all spiny when I ask you about him", Rebekah said smirking.

"Oh, that was nothing, he just asked me for a favor. And I'm not avoiding him."

"Yeah right", Rebekah smirked.

"I am not!", Elena said to the girl who had already started walking away.

She took a deep breath and walked into class. She saw Damon waving at her pointing to the seat next to him. She thought about it for a little while and then slowly made her way to the desk and sat down.

"Good, I thought you were avoiding me", Damon said smiling.

"I was just at the library talking to Rebekah."

"Did you find...", she cut him of with a wave of her hand and motioned to the teacher with her head.

"We'll talk later okay?", she said coldly without looking at him. He looked a little disappointed as he turned to face the board.

The remaining school hours were like slow burning torture for Damon. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about talking to Elena. She had sounded really serious and there was just something in her voice that made that 'later' seem final.

When school was finally over he headed to the parking lot and waited for her there. He saw her entering with Caroline Forbes. She was laughing at something the blond girl had said. He always thought her laugh was the most beautiful sound in the world. After he was sure she had noticed where he was he leaned back to his car and placed his hands in his pockets. As she was walking towards him he couldn't help but appreciate the view. Her tank top was skin tight showed just the right amount of her cleavage, without making her look like a whore. Her long tanned legs looked like they were endless. He couldn't help but wonder how they would look wrapped around him and... _What am I thinking about? Elena is just a friend and nothing else!,_ Damon thought trying to block out the images going on in his head. A friend with a very nice body!, said a voice inside of him. He quickly shook that thought and decided to stop staring at her body. His gaze dropped on her face and his anxiety came straight back in. She had an angry determined expression that made him even more nervous.

When she finally stood in front of him, he felt like a ten year-old, that had done something wrong and was waiting for his punishment.

"Hey", she just shot him another drop-dead look. "Why do you look really angry and like you're going to punch me?", he asked awkwardly trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

"I changed my mind", she said angrily. "You don't deserve my help"

"Why? You were okay with helping me yesterday", Damon browsed through his mind trying to find out what he had done that made her so furious.

"Yeah. That's when I thought you were serious about this girl. Obviously I was stupid, You're just screwing around, and I don't think you need help with that. I'm sorry I wasted my time", Elena started walking away as she was saying that.

He felt like someone had slapped him. His heart sank in his stomach, and he looked at her helplessly. He had screwed up. He ran behind her and grabbed her hand, trying to make her face him. She turned around and her face was just and inch away from his. He took a deep breath. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt like he had been running. She looked the same. He didn't move and stared straight into her eyes like he had done the previous day in the hallway. She was so close to him. If he just moved his head a little his lips would be on hers. And it was then that he realized how much he wanted to do it. No. He wasn't going to make everything worse, Elena was his friend he reminded himself for the second time in about ten minutes time.

He took a step back and looked at her again.

"I was serious. I'll stop screwing around if you want me to", he said with a pleading voice.

"You promise?" Her voice was quiet and it sounded weak, like if she was a little girl.

"Promise". he said.

"Ok", she said while looking around. "Do you mind giving me a ride. Caroline already left."

"Only if you swear to never mention how cheesy we sounded back there", he told her while unlocking and getting in his Camaro.

The ride home was short and in comfortable silence but it ended way too soon for Damon's liking. He stopped in front of her house and watched Elena as she opened the door, came out of the car and then bent to the window.

"Thanks for the ride" she smiled and walked to her front door. Damon started the engine again and pulled over to his driveway. He hoped out of his car and went into his house confused with himself and his thoughts.

**I know this was kind of a filler chapter but I just wanted one to show just how conflicted Elena was. Again I'm sorry for the long wait I'll make it up to you I promise. As always reviews will be much appreciated3.**

**P.S.: For updates and links to the new chapters Follow me on Twitter :**** /TVDinspiration**


End file.
